My Secret, Your Secret
by CelloSolo2007
Summary: My first pure DP fanfic. After Vlad kidnaps Maddie Fenton, Danny comes to the rescue. But as Maddie witnesses the fight between Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, she begins to wonder if Vlad isn't the only halfa in the room. ONESHOT. Complete.


Title: My Secret, Your Secret

Summary: Vlad is one desperate man. After Vlad kidnaps Maddie Fenton and forces her to live with him, Danny comes to the rescue. But as Maddie witnesses the fight between Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, she begins to wonder if Vlad isn't the only halfa in the room.

Rating: Teen

Genres: General/Action/Adventure

* * *

"Jack, dear, I'm going to the store to get some supplies," Maddie Fenton called out.

"Can you get me some cookies while you're there?" Jack's voice called out. Maddie smiled.

"Of course, dear," she said, shutting the door behind her.

Danny phased through the door and sighed, turning into his human alter-ego and sitting on Jazz's bed.

* * *

"I can't find her," he said sadly. "It's like she disappeared."

"But none of the ghosts have that big of a grudge on you to take your own mother," Jazz said. Danny's head shot up.

"No, but I know one who would do anything to get me on his side, and taking Mom is just a pleasant side effect," Danny said. His eyes turned green and one word escaped his lips. "Plasmius."

* * *

Maddie struggled to free herself from the older ghost's grasp.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. "What do you want from me?"

"Ah, but I don't want anything except your love," Plasmius said. Maddie stopped struggling for a second, then continued to try and break free.

"For a second you sounded like a friend of mine with whom I've had some very bad experiences," she said. Plasmius grinned.

"My dear, they weren't bad experiences," he said. "We were just catching up on old times." When Maddie turned around to this comment, she didn't see Plasmius but instead Vlad Masters.

"Vlad," she mumbled under her breath. Then she spoke in an audible voice. "Vlad, you were just overshadowed by a ghost."

"But I wasn't," he said. Maddie looked lost in her thoughts. "I am more than what you see. Here, watch." He let her go and she began to run off, but Vlad shot an ectoplasmic beam in her direction and she stopped. She watched in horror as he transformed into the ghost that had taken her.

"You...you're a ghost. This whole time you were hiding right under our noses. Playing with our minds," Maddie said. Plasmius turned into a human and he laughed.

"No, I am only half ghost. Your bumbling fool of a husband made that wretched portal, and the accident that ruined my life--"

"Turned you half ghost," she whispered. Vlad smiled broadly.

"Yes, now you understand why I HATE Jack Fenton," he said. He led her to a couch, where she sat down. "And you will live here, with me."

"What?" Maddie asked. "I...no!" She stood up and a ball of energy hovered above Vlad's cupped hand.

"I wouldn't suggest getting out of line," he said. "I'd hate to have to kill you." Maddie slowly sat back down and sighed heavily.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked. Vlad smiled.

* * *

Danny turned intangible and flew through the wall. He saw Vlad and immediately disappeared. Maddie was shaking in place, a terrified look on her face. Danny soon realized what she was afraid of.

"She knows he's a halfa," he said under his breath. He appeared in front of Vlad.

"Whatever you want to do with her, take it out on me," Danny said. Maddie looked from Danny to Vlad, who turned into Plasmius immediately.

"Gladly," Plasmius said. He hit Danny with a powerful blast, sending Danny into Maddie's arms. Danny looked up with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked. He then got back to his feet and countered with a blast of his own. Maddie watched as Danny lost the battle. She stood up and took out her weapon. Plasmius glared at her but she didn't sit back down. Danny saw what was coming and flew in front of Maddie, forming a shield around them as Plasmius blasted them. Danny then fell to the ground and the shield disappeared. Danny was breathing heavily. Plasmius grinned.

"Now, Daniel, you see what happens when you try to save the day?" he said. Maddie looked from Plasmius to Danny. She noticed something different. Danny's eyes were blue instead of green. She looked back up to Plasmius and remembered her conversation with him earlier.

**"You...you're a ghost. This whole time you were hiding right under our noses. Playing with our minds," Maddie said. Plasmius turned into a human and he laughed.**

**"No, I am only half ghost. Your bumbling fool of a husband made that wretched portal, and the accident that ruined my life--"**

**"Turned you half ghost," she whispered. **

She looked back down at Danny Phantom. His eyes were green again, but they had been blue. She had seen them. The same shade of blue as her son's.

_The accident turned Vlad half ghost._

Plasmius held out his hand, a ball of ectoplasm forming.

_The same kind of accident Danny was in._

Danny looked up, anger in his bright green eyes.

_Danny..._

"Vlad, I surrender," Maddie said. The ectoplasmic energy disappeared. Plasmius put his feet on the ground. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Take me, do whatever you want. Just..." She looked down at the semi-conscious ghost boy and then back at Plasmius. "Just don't hurt my baby anymore." She put Danny on the couch and turned around to face Vlad Masters. She sighed and looked at the ground, a tear splashing near her feet.

"Maddie, I--" Vlad began. She looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with water. She sat down beside Danny and rubbed his temple, brushing his white hair from in front of his closed eyes. Noticing the physical contact, Danny opened his eyes, revealing them as blue.

"Mom..." he whispered. She smiled.

"Go home, Danny," she said, her voice cracking. "Tell your father that I'm staying at Vlad's for a while. But tell him I'll be back. Be sure to tell him that."

"I'm not leaving without you," Danny said. "That's what I came here for, and I'm either going to take you back home or die trying."

"Don't say that, Danny," she said sternly. "I'll be back. I promise."

"If you're not leaving, neither am I," Danny countered seriously. Maddie chuckled softly.

"You always were the persistent one," she said. Vlad half-smiled, then caught himself. "Well, at least go home and tell your father and sister the truth. They're probably wondering where I'm at, not to mention you."

"Jazz knows where I'm at. We arranged that she'd tell Dad everything if I wasn't back by morning," Danny said. Maddie nodded.

"Then we'll stay here for a while," Maddie said. Danny leaned up against his mother and she embraced him, resting her cheek on his head. "I love you Danny."

"Mmhm," Danny mumbled. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. She looked up at Vlad.

"He's asleep," she whispered, and carefully laid him down on the couch. She took a blanket and covered his body with it, leaving only his neck and up showing, his white hair contrasting the burgundy couch and navy blue blanket. She smiled and headed down the hallway to the guest bedroom, glancing at Vlad and smiling almost seductively before disappearing. Vlad glanced at Danny and walked over to where he was sleeping. He placed his hands on Danny's body and the ghost boy's hair turned black. He shivered and pulled the blanket up to his chin. Vlad smiled and headed to his own bedroom.

* * *

"Come on Danny, I know you can do this," Jazz said, staring out at the clouds. It was ten o'clock and Danny still hadn't returned. She wished she wouldn't have to tell her dad what had happened.

At noon Jazz decided that Danny had lost to Plasmius. She headed downstairs gloomily.

"Hey, Jazz," Jack said happily. Then he noticed her mood. "Why the long face?"

"It's a long story," she said. She looked up to see her dad's eyes, worry obviously filling them. "Sit down, this could take a while."

* * *

Danny woke up to see himself in an unfamiliar place. Then realization hit him of the previous night's activities. He sat up and noticed Vlad sitting in a chair, watching him.

"Where's my mom, Vlad?" he asked accusingly. Maddie walked into the room.

"Don't worry, Danny, I'm fine," she said. Danny's eyes turned green and Maddie jumped, having forgotten of her son's little...secret.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Danny asked, glaring at Vlad. Maddie smiled.

"Of course not. We're both responsible adults," she said. "Right, Vlad?" Vlad nodded and Danny snorted.

"Okay. Let's go home," Danny said. Maddie glanced at Vlad, who nodded.

"Go on," Vlad said. "I think you deserve some rest. Until next time, Daniel." Danny's eyes changed back to blue.

"Yeah, okay," he said, dragging Maddie outside. He turned into Danny Phantom and carried his mom through the sky. She looked at the scenery below, forgetting for the time being that she was hundreds of feet in the air, going about ninety miles per hour.

* * *

"So you're saying that my old time chum Vlad Masters is a half ghost half human hybrid, he kidnapped Maddie, and Danny, who's also a half ghost half human hybrid, went to bring her back, but he lost an intense battle and now he and Maddie are living with Vlad?" Jack asked Jazz. Danny and Maddie burst into the room.

"Actually," Danny said. "Mom went shopping, and I decided to go with her, but we got a bit sidetracked. So we never really went to the store. We ended up on a wild goose chase."

"Or more specifically, a wild ghost chase," Maddie said. Jazz looked from Maddie to Danny and shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess my imagination just went wild," Jazz said. Jack looked around at his family and Danny smiled.

"Yeah, Jazz can be a nut sometimes," he said. Jazz hit the back of his head and he glared at her. Then he stuck out his tongue and started running. Jazz chased after him.

"DANNY!" she screamed, running upstairs. A door could be heard slamming and Maddie sat down beside Jack.

"Perfect example of normal teenagers," she said.

"No fair," Jazz screamed. "You're not allowed to go through the walls. Danny!" Maddie looked upstairs, then back at her husband, who had a blank expression on his face.

"So Danny's not half ghost?" Jack finally said, disappointment in his voice. Maddie sighed.

"No, dear, there are no such things as half ghost half human hybrids. Jazz was just making up a story. You know how teenage minds work."

"Okay," Jack said. Danny came back downstairs and ran up to his mom.

"See ya," he said, kissing her cheek. Then he whispered, "I need to finish something with Desiree."

"Who's Desiree?" Maddie whispered. Danny smiled and his eyes flashed green for a second. "Ah. Well, be safe."

"I always am," Danny said before running out the door. Jazz came downstairs, out of breath.

"Where'd he go?" Jazz asked. Maddie smiled.

"The usual," she said. Jazz looked at her mom suspiciously before going back upstairs. Maddie smiled as she saw Danny Phantom fly past the window.

**FIN**


End file.
